Confused in Highschool
by Tao Sakura
Summary: The KND are now in high school, Wally is thinking of a way to tell Kuki that he loves her but he keeps on messing up. First fic! Will Wally be able to do it?
1. Chapter 1

****

Confused in high school

The KND are now in high school, Wally is thinking of a way to tell Kuki that he loves her but he keeps on messing up. First fic! Will Wally be able to do it?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kids Next Door. Now don't get confused because I like to switch POV's this is my first fic so please no flames and be nice to me! Don't forget to RR!

Wally's POV

It was just a normal morning….stupid……pointless…….and just plain out boring. It was the first day of high school………..which sucked!. I hate first days. Everyone gets lost and people complain. I got out of bed, I let out a great big yawn,…got dressed and went downstairs.

"morning mom.." I said very tired.

"Well good morning my little Wallabee."

"Hey dad"

"Good morning sport."

It was just a normal morning any other teenager had. I just got a pop tart and left the house so I can meet up with Hoagie and Nigel. Nigel and Hoagie have been my best friends since I was ten. I walked down the side walk until I saw a bald head and a brunette with goggles.

"Mornin guys"

"Hey Wallabee" Hoagie said with a smile.

"Hi" Nigel said looking around.

"What's his problem?" I said looking confused.

"He's looking for Lizzie." Hoagie said.

"I thought you broke up with her?"

"I did but she won't take no for an answer. Let's just go before she shows up." Nigel said grabbing our wrists and running. We ran as fast as we good until we got there, and then I saw her again.

Kuki Sanban….

She is the girl of my dreams…..she has black hair, violet eyes, she's beautiful….the best part is…..she's SEXY!. I could see that she has developed a LOT over the summer. You don't know what I'm going through. I try to think of a way to tell her how I feel…but I keep messing up. I can't do it. What if she doesn't like me back and I get rejected? It'll be all over school and then my reputation will be ruined and I'll have to go back to boarding school! That is **not** going to happen.

I just stood there watching her talking to her best friend, Abigail Lincoln. She turned around. Uh Oh.

"HI WALLY!" Kuki said jumping to my arms for a friendly hug My face was so red, I was sweating, and I think my temperature was going up. I hugged her back, I could tell that she smiled. Then she stopped.

"Wally?…..OH MY GOD!" she screamed. I was confused, she just looked at me worried.

"Wally are you okay? Your face is beat red and your sweating so much. Are you sick?" she asked. Again I stood there being such an idiot.

"Uh…..yeah I-I-I'm fine." I said….I feel so stupid.

"Okay….good….I was so worried about you Wally! Don't scare me like that!" she yelled. Lucky the bell rung. I got up and I was on my way to class. Hoagie and Nigel caught up with me.

"What was that all about?" Hoagie asked. "Did you tell her yet?"

"Yeah Wally you've got to tell her soon, what if she gets taken already?" Nigel asked.

"I know I know…I just don't know how or when or where yet." I said looking at the floor.

"Is she still a virgin?" Nigel and Hoagie said together. I just froze. What if she isn't? I wanted her first time to be with me. I'm sounding like my baby brother now.

"It doesn't matter…let's just get to class." I said walking faster. We all got out our schedules and put them together. I have Social Studies with Mr. Dunce…..what the fuck? What kind f name is Mr. Dunce? I have science next with Mrs. Shootmenow………hehehehehehehehe…..okay that's funny. I have Math next with Mrs. Applecrap……what's with all these names? I stopped reading it until the bell rung. I said good bye to Nigel and Hoagie. I rushed myself to Social Studies……lucky he wasn't there yet, I sat down and put my books on my desk.

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I turned around to see who it was.

"Abby don't scare me like that again." I said.

"Sorry, Abby just couldn't resist."

"So Nigel told me that your having a problem with Kuki."

"Yeah….I guess I am."

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"I can't I try but I mess up every single time."

"I'll help you."

"You will? Seriously?"

"Of course I will WALLY."

"Don't get carried away."

"Sorry Abby just couldn't resist."

"Okay for starters, tell me how your going to tell her."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Your not Kuki."

"Well pretend Abby's Kuki."

Wally coughs

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Wally starts laughing

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Nothing …..Nothing…..what were you saying?"

"Never mind."

"HELLO JELLO CLASS!" Mr. Dunce said as he came in with a smile on his face.

"Well this class is going to be fun." Abby said.

"Yeah….this guy looks more geekier than Nigel." I said still laughing from before. Abby hit me in the back of my head.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing Nothing." Abby said looking the other way.

****

At the end of homeroom

"Man that was lame!" I yelled as we were walking to our next class.

"Who knows what Mrs. Shootmenow has in store up her sleeve!" I yelled.

"Oh calm down Wally, I'm sure Mrs. Shootmenow giggles is a very nice teacher." Abby said patting me very hard on the back.

"You never know." Abby said as she was leaving for her class.

"Maybe she's right. She'll probably be a nice teacher." I said walking into my class. When I got in there…….the whole room was silent. Man, this sucks. Everyone's looking at me. I found a seat. I sat in it, and waited for the teacher to come in.

"HI WALLY!" I turned around to see who it was…..

"KUKI?" My face already turned red and I was sweating like I just ran 56 miles. Oh great….this is just great……Now I'm gonna screw up. Watch me screw up. I'm such an idiot! Kuki came over and sat next to me.

"Hi! I didn't know we had this class together! This is going to be so much fun!" she said with smile on her face as always.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah it sure will be…." I said looking VERY stupid. When she looked away I couldn't stop looking at her beautiful face and her wondrous figure. What do you expect? I love her! Alright Wallabee you can do it, you can tell her how you feel about her.

"Um….Kuki?" I asked STILL looking stupid.

"YES WALLY?" she said with sparkles in her eyes.

"I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"I-I-It's something you should know…"

"Yes?"

"I-I-I-I love-"

"Hello class." Mrs. Shootmenow finally came in.

"DAMN IT!" Oh shit….fuck….

"Is something wrong Mr. Beatles?" Mrs. Shootmenow said.

"uhhh…..no…"

"Then do you mind sitting down?"

"hehehehehehehe."

**At lunch time**

"Man that was embarrassing." I said with my hand over my forehead.

"Total embarrassment…..are you okay Wally? You've been acting kind of funny lately….I'm worried about you." she said with a concerned face.

"I-I-I-I'm fine." I said looking at her. When we got to the cafeteria she put her books down. She put her arms around my neck. Oh…….my god.

"Are you telling me the truth?" she said looking so cute and looking at me straight in the eye. I couldn't help it but hug her back. I could hear her gasp. She just smiled.

"If your having a problem with ANYTHIBG you HAVE to tell me….got it?" she asked looking SO cute.

"You have a promise!" I said looking right at her.

"Good!" she leaned and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love it when you look at me like that Wally. You look so cute!" I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you……I LOVE YOU KUKI SANBAN! Man, if there was a private room, I'd do her right now…….I love you so much……

****

Well that's all for now! I hope you liked the first chappie! I worked really hard on it for all you guys to like it! I LOVE THE KIDS NEXT DOOR! Don't forget to RR! Oh! I almost forgot! I want YOU the viewers to decide on the next fic, it would be either Kuki's POV or Wally's……..DUN DUN DUN! You get to decide! Please RR! BE NICE!


	2. The Breakfall

**Hey guyzies! SECOND CHAPTER! WOOT! Sorry it took so long! You guyzies had to wait so long for me to update! Gomen! You guys got to vote, soooo……Kuki wins! Yea! Next chapter will be normal pov since its easier….enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the kids next door, but I do own the crazy teachers in this story!**

**Kuki's POV**

Yea! Another morning! Time to wake up and make the world smile! I got up, got dressed, did my hair, make up, got my book bag and purse, and headed downstairs.

"GOOD MORNING MOTHER, FATHER!" I said with a smile on my face as usual.

"Good morning, dear!" Mom said reading the paper. Tee hee she always wants to know what's going on!

"You seem perky this morning Kuki-chan." Dad said making breakfast.

"I'm always perky daddy!" I said as he put breakfast on the table and I just started eating it. I'm always hungry!

"GOOD MORNING MUSHI!"

"Yea Yea Yea…."

"How rude! What's your problem!" I said disgusted.

**Mushi ignores her**

"Hmph! Arigato Daddy! I'm off to school!" I said skipping off to the door. (AN/ she was thanking him for the food.)

I was just walking along the sidewalk as usual.

"Abby, hi!" I said while running to her.

"Hey, girl! You seem _very_ perky today!" Abby said while we were walking.

"Aren't I always?" I asked confused.

"Yes you are, now let's meet up with the guys." What is it with everyone? I'm always perky! But, I get to see Wally! Yay! Isn't he the most hottest guy you've ever seen? He's so nice to me! He's got a great personality, he's a SIX PACK! And he's got muscles! I love him soooo much!

"WALLY!" I yelled. Where is he?

"Hey, Kuki…" There he is! Why was he hiding from me?

"GOOD MORNING!"

"Perkier than usual I see…."

"What is it with you guys! Everyone is picking on me!" I said like a baby.

"So anyway Wally, are you excited?"

"For what?"

"The assembly that's second period!" Yay! That means we'll be together!

"Oh…..it's probably some stupid assembly when the principle and all the stupid teachers come and yell at us for misbehaving…." (AN/ I get those all the time at my school! )

"Maybe….but I have to face Mr. Detention first period! That's even worse trust me!" I said looking depressed.

"giggles Mr. Detention? Is he your homeroom teacher?"

"Yea, he gives out detentions for no apparent reason!"

"Did you get any?"

"No, thank god! But I don't know if I'm going to be safe today! He is sooo mean! Your lucky you don't have a teacher as mean as him!"

**Bell rings**

"See you at the assembly Wally! You _are_ sitting next to me right?" I asked with the puppy face. No one can resist my puppy face!

"ehehehehehehe, of course K-Kuki! You don't need to do the puppy face! Who else am I going to sit next to? Some fat kid?"

"Yay!" I hugged him and ran to class. Now I have to go through a whole first period with out getting a detention! I walked in early as usual and sat in my usual seat next to Nigel. (AN/Poor Hoagie is all by himself!)

"Hey Kuki." Nigel said smiling as usual.

"HI NIGEL!" If he says I am more perky than usual I am going to slap a random old person.

"Hmmmm…." He said.

"Hmmmm….what?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh…I hate this class don't you?"

"hehehehehehe, I know, I don't really know if we're gonna get a detention or not. Let's just sit here and be quiet…"

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE VARMINTS!" Here we go….

"Does somebody want a detention?" He said talking to a random fat kid. No one talks to that weirdo!

"That's another detention boy!"

"But this is jus my first one! I'm just a random fat kid!"

"You want another detention? Suspension? Conjunction Junction what's your function boy?"

"A-E-I-O-U? I don't know! Let me pick my nose in peace!"

**When class was over**

"FINALLY! I thought it would never end! The whole class was them arguing!" Nigel said relieved.

"You have to admit, it was kind of funny!" I said laughing.

"Yea, it was…" Nigel said laughing.

"See you later Nigel!" I ran to my next class as fast as I could so I can meet up with Wally. But before I knew it, I tripped over someone's text book and fell right on my face!

"Kuki!"

"Wally…" OH MY GOD! I am such an idiot! Why do I have to be such a clutz! My face was red as a tomato!

"Are you alright?" he said helping me up.

"I think so…" UGH!

"I'll help you walk to class…" Why am I so stupid!

"Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"No, I think I'll be okay…" Why is he so worried? Does he realize that I am so embarrassed? Does he realize that my face is as red as hell? I have to stop being so shy…otherwise he'll find out that I….you get the point.

** When they got to class**

"Are you sure your going to be okay, Kuki?"

"Yeah I'll be fine! See? I'm perky a usual! You don't have to worry about me Wally! Your so sweet!" I said smiling. He's always nice to me! I love him so much!

"Oh Kuki your head is bleeding like crazy!"

"Huh? Wha? Oh! I guess I am!" I feel dizzy…

"I'm taking you to the nurse NOW!"

**The bell rings**

"Woooo there goes the bell!" I said loudly.

"Oh crap, your delusional! Let's get there fast!" I think I fainted when he was running to the nurse….

**An hour later in the nurse's office **

"Huh? Where am I? Why do I have bandages on my head and legs?" I asked confused.

"Your in my office, sweetie, you fell pretty hard…you've been sleeping for quite along time…"

"I have? I am soooo sorry Nurse Keiko! Was I snoring? I was wasn't I! How rude of me!" I'm starting to act like my sister!

"It's alright honey, I believe that Wallabee boy carried you here, you have a bad head injury, maybe a concussion. I want you to come to my office everyday to check on you, so you can call me Keiko, okay?"

"Okay! Where's Wallabee?"

"Right there silly! Didn't you see him when you woke up?"

"No…I still feel kinda dizzy…"

"Are you his girlfriend?" Keiko said with a certain look on her face. I can feel the heat come to my face which got me even more dizzy….

"No! I'm not his girlfriend! I'm just a really good childhood friend of his that's all….ehehehehehe…" Oh boy….

"So you like him don't you…." Keiko said teasingly.

"AAAHHH! No of course not!…..yea….I do…." I gave up.

"Oh! I had a feeling!…..don't worry your secret is safe with me! I might even help you out!" she just smiled….I never felt so grateful….

"Thank you!" I said smiling. This might actually be the best day of my life! Other than falling down really hard and getting a concussion and injured my legs, other than that this day has been good!

"Kuki?….your awake!" Oh…crap….I hope he didn't hear me!

"How are you feeling?" Thank god he's stupid! No offense Wally….

"A little better actually! I think I'm ready to go back to class now! Sorry we missed the assembly…"

"It's alright! At least your safe! Shall I escort you to class?" I don't know what to say…if I had a nickel for every time Wally helped me, I'd be a rich, rich woman.

"Yes you may…" I had to be the happiest woman on earth….he helped me up and we walked to the hallway holding hands….I didn't expect _that_ to happen!

" Keiko said she wants me to take you home…"

"What? She did? But I'm fine!" She did this on purpose didn't she!

" You really don't have to, you'll miss school Wally…"

" I'm fine with it! Really! I couldn't think of anything better to do! I'll stay at your house until your parents come home."

"That's a good idea…" why is his face red? It _is_ hot in here….but my face isn't red because of that…

"Let's get our stuff first okay? Meet me at my locker so I can walk you home okay?"

"Okay!" I gave him another huh…but this one was different, this one was longer and it had love….but I don't think he noticed…..he hugged me back to.

"Thank you soo much Wally…..I really appreciate it…"

"Your very welcome, Kuki, I would do anything for you…" My face turned bead red. Here goes….

"ummmm, Wally?"

"Yes, Kuki?"

"I-I- love-"

"Kuki!" Who was that? He turned around, totally rude!

"Abby?"

"Oh…is Abby interrupting something?"

"Ummm n-n-no!" he studdard.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed. What do you expect? I was in the moment!

"Maybe Abby will just come back later…" Sorry Abby….

"But-" Wally stammered.

"It's alright Wal. I'll see you guys later! Kuki call me!"

"Okay! Sorry about that…." I blushed.

"No! It's okay!"

"I'm gonna get my stuff then I'll meet you at your locker okay?"

"okay…."

**When they got there stuff**

I ran to Wally's locker as fast as I could. There he is! I waited for him to get his stuff out.

"Alright, I'm ready!"

"Okay! Should we go?"

"Yeah let's-" Before he could finish that sentence, he slipped over the wet floor.

"Oww…" I fell down with him on top of me! Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us…even the teachers! The whole hallway was silent.

**DUN DUN DUN! Whoa! Would you look at that! Total suspense! What did you guyzies think? Did you like it? Pleez RR!**

**See you next time! -**

**TaoSakura**


End file.
